


Welcome to Blackwatch

by letsgobacktoMidnight



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Blackwatch au, Blackwatch!Sombra, F/M, Pre-Relationship, introductions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-31 16:21:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12136338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/letsgobacktoMidnight/pseuds/letsgobacktoMidnight
Summary: “We can show him the ropes, boss,” McCree pledges, a little eager to see the new face. Blackwatch only gets those who can handle it, and Reyes doesn’t make mistakes when it comes to his people.“Her.” He corrects, before opening the door to a lone conference room.





	Welcome to Blackwatch

**Author's Note:**

> McSombra Week: Day 3 — [AU]/Domestic

“Get up.” A couch cushion smacks his chest before he can blink his eyes open. Straightening and catching his hat before it hits the floor, he grumbles under his breath.

“Can’t a man get some beauty sleep?” Rubbing at his eyes, he gets off the couch and stretches his arms up. A yawn erupts from his mouth as Reyes and Genji already stand ready. The boss is all business and heading to the door with Genji’s one raised brow looking over him.

“You need to rest for a week if you want beauty sleep, McCree.” He barks, already stomping down the hallway.

After murmuring out ‘hey’, fully offended, he fixes his hat before following Genji and Reyes through the facility. Stoic and quiet, Genji doesn’t speak but holds a slight curious expression to his mostly hidden face. Reyes mentions something about a new recruit that the rest of the agents will need to meet. Luckily for them, they’re the special ones to get the first introduction because he doesn’t have time to parade the recruit around.

“We can show him the ropes, boss,” McCree pledges, a little eager to see the new face. Blackwatch only gets those who can handle it, and Reyes doesn’t make mistakes when it comes to his people.

_"_ _Her_ .” He corrects, before opening the door to a lone conference room.

McCree barely has time to raise his brow and fix the red handkerchief hanging around his neck when they enter the room. After a few beats of silence, he and Genji exchange looks at the empty chairs.

“Sombra,” Reyes growls.

A laugh echoes, before a woman materializes, quite literally, out of thin air in a chair. Jerking in response, shurikens are clutched between Genji’s knuckles as he tenses at the woman’s face. McCree’s own hand had twitched to his holster, but at least peacekeeper is still at his side and not pointed at the new recruit.

Reyes may not be smiling, but the humor is reflecting in his eyes just as much as it is in the woman’s.

“They’re a little jumpy, aren’t they, Gabe?” Her voice slips a Spanish accent as her feet are propped up on the table. A black coat with red details cover her torso, but her sleeves descend from the dark color to a neon red. The familiar logo is stamped on her shoulder, noting her as one of their own. Her rich brown skin looks soft in the light, with a mole dotting near her right eye.

_ A beauty mark. _

He rubs at what little hair he has growing on his chin, acutely aware of her gaze sweeping over him and Genji. Sharp, dark eyes take in their first impression, and she smirks at him. His hat much be a new accessory to her.

“I am your commander, Sombra,” Reyes starts, rebuking the agent. She’s already part of the team. “These are some of my best agents. They’ll give you the grand tour.”

Slipping her feet off the table, she stands up in one motion. Black hair is dipped in red colors as it sweeps across one shoulder. The other side of her head is shaved, left with glowing lines, most likely contributing to the reason Reyes brought her in. Filed nails clink as she moves, before waving her fingers at him and Genji.

“You shouldn’t spoil me like this, Gabe,” she teases, stepping across the table to meet the men up front. McCree straightens at her approaching gaze, puffing his chest at slightly. Foxglove touches his senses as she stops in front of them, a shorter woman, and she still holds a smirk. “I’ll be disappointed when I see the rest of the team.”

“ _ No juegues demasiado con ellos _ .” Reyes speaks in Spanish, but McCree has been taught well.

An occupying laugh follows before she answers with, “ _ Seré agradable _ .”

A small smile tugs at McCree’s lips when he realizes his little tool. Reyes hasn’t left him completely at the woman’s mercy.

“Get going, I don’t have time to babysit,” Reyes orders, before leaving the new recruit to his and Genji’s care. Though she’s far more than capable to do whatever she pleases, she still sticks around for him—them to give her the layout of the place. Fixing his belt buckle for one moment, he extends a hand.

“Welcome to Blackwatch, Miss Sombra.” Her names rolls off his tongue, but he’s sure he’ll get the rest of her title before too long.        

“Jesse McCree,” she says before he gets the chance. Taking his hand, her nails press against his skin with a firm shake. Already, a dangerous glint dances in her eyes with a sly smile on her lips. She’s deadly. Perfect for the job, and for setting his heart to beat a few times faster. “I couldn’t believe it when Reyes told you were a  _ vaquero _ , but you have the hat and all.”

Tilting his hat, he breathes out for a moment in a silent laugh. Of course this isn’t the first time he’s been mocked for his hat and spurs, but it sure won’t be the last. Coming from her, however, makes it sound nice in her smooth accent.

“Genji Shimada,” he beats her to it, only slightly bowing. “What is your full name?”

She stops as they let go of each other’s hands. Her smile is less mysterious and more sharp.

“Sombra,” she says, and only that. For a few moments, it’s silence, before she waves her hand through the air. “Hacker and stealth operative.”

Genji hums at that, finding the information appropriate for the woman before them. A grin speaks across McCree’s face, leading her to the hallway and to the start of their welcoming.

“’bout time someone good with computers came around here.” He starts, walking side by side with her as Genji trails silently behind. Her short stature is noteworthy, and he finds himself fixing his handkerchief once again.

One hand brushes a lock of hair from her face, eyeing him from the side before saying, “ _ Guapo y encantador _ .”

“ _ Puedo ser mucho más, señorita _ Sombra.” He says, sweeping his gaze under his hat and to her parted lips. In one swift motion, she hides her surprise but doesn’t bother with the intrigued look on her face. A welcome to the challenge, or something more.

“ _ Esto va a ser interesante, vaquero _ .” She muses, letting the dark of her eyes shine something deadly.

“ _ Espero que lo sea, señorita.” _ He puffs his chest again, and looks back to Genji for a meaningful look but only finds empty space. Pleasantly surprised, he returns to Sombra’s arched brow and amused expression.

He’ll get some quality time with the recruit.

**Author's Note:**

> No juegues demasiado con ellos — Don't play with them too much.
> 
> Seré agradable — I'll be nice.
> 
> Guapo y encantador — Handsome and charming
> 
> Puedo ser mucho más, señorita — I can be much more, miss. 
> 
> Esto va a ser interesante, vaquero — This is going to be interesting, cowboy. 
> 
> Espero que lo sea, señorita — I hope it is, miss.


End file.
